A Night at Chuck's
by The Terror of Dimensions
Summary: TD and Twilight head over to Chuck's Tavern to meet some old friends from another world. (A little thing done just for fun. This is technically a crossover story.) [Collab Impressionsguy]


**Another get together story between me and** ** _Impressionsguy_** **. This is set in the future, after TD and Twilight are officially married, but it's also set in the future after Chuck and Pinkie are married too. So, teasers for all you fans!**

 **Some of my other OC's will be seen in this story. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Twilight! TD! So good of you to come!" Chuck welcomed them inside the bar, there was a party going on celebrating. No one had been told what the occasion was yet, but TD had vaguely told them to, "Expect arrivals from another world".

"It's good to see you too Chuck," Twilight said warmly.

"So, Chuck. How's business?" TD asked.

"Just as good as it always is, I've had to take some time off though, making sure Sugar Plum feels welcome and happy at home." Chuck said. "Speaking of which, wanna see her?"

"Sure! Which reminds me: Twi, have you seen Zachary anywhere?"

"I thought you had him!" Twilight replied in sudden shock.

"Oh dear. This cliche again," TD groaned as he looked towards the people reading this.

"No time for Fourth Wall breaking, William! We need to find him!"

Suddenly, there was a cry of alarm that sounded like it belonged to a young filly, followed by a childish laugh.

"Found him!" TD chuckled.

"Sugar Plum! Could you come here for a moment please?" Chuck called. Soon, a filly about the age of five walked over shyly, she was a bright purple unicorn with a pink and white mane with a shy look.

"...Hi Daddy." She said. She had still been getting used to her new home since the adoption.

"Aww! Hello there!" Twilight said to Sugar Plum, seeming to forget about her missing child.

"Zachary Chaotix Sparkle, I think that ONE blowtorch was good enough!" TD hollered across the bar before turning to look at Sugar Plum too. He was in his pony form and wasn't wearing his sunglasses. As a result, his draconic eyes glowed slightly in the interior lighting.

"Hello there," he said kindly to Sugar Plum. "It's okay, I won't bite."

"Sugar Plum, this is Auntie Twilight and Uncle William." Chuck said, introducing them.

"Hello..." She said shyly, looking at the floor.

"Hello. You can call me TD if you want, or Will even, whichever is more convenient."

A crash was heard from the over side of the tavern and TD looked over to find that the karaoke machine had been smashed apart. He groaned as his horn glowed and in a flash the machine was fixed. But no sooner had he done so than the section of the tavern the machine was in suddenly seemed to reverse gravity.

"Zachary, with you please stop the pranks and come down here?" Twilight asked on a stern tone.

"Cute kid." Chuck gritted his teeth. "Anyway, want something to drink?"

"I'll take one of the lighter drinks please," Twilight said.

"Root beer. No ice, but you may do the foam. And please don't spike it," TD replied.

The gravity abruptly returned to normal in the tavern and a young pegasus colt appeared next to TD with a bang. Literally.

The colt was roughly six or seven years old. His coat was blue with green stripes and both his mane and tail were red in color, styled similar to Shining Armor's look. His eyes were purple in color and draconic in shape, and they too glowed slightly in interior lighting. Unlike his father's eyes however, the colt's eyes glowed in a comforting and friendly manner. On his flank was a Cutie Mark that showed a cauldron with a magic book next to it.

"Tonight is booze free actually." Chuck prepared their drinks. "I'm losing a lot of money over this. I wanted Sugar Plum to be a part and I don't need her around anypony getting drunk."

"That actually makes sense," TD remarked. "You know, I could always help with your debt, right?"

"William," Twilight warned.

"What!? It's the truth! And no, I am not using your money. I'd be using my own."

"Dad?" the pegasus colt, Zachary, asked, "Why did I have to stop the pranks? I was about to pull off a big one on Lyra and Bon Bon!"

"Your mother taught me that sometimes there is such thing as too much chaos. Besides, Uncle Chuck kinda needs the break."

"Ah!" Zachary nodded, seeming to be content with this answer. It was then that he noticed Sugar Plum.

"Hi! I'm Zachary, but you can just call me Zach. Who are you?"

"Hi... I'm... I'm Sugar Plum..." She said shyly.

"I'm not in debt, but I mean it, no booze on a Friday night." Chuck sighed, in answer to TD.

"Sugar Plum? That's a nice name!" Zachary said to Sugar Plum kindly. He had a caring voice.

"Thanks..." She said. "My first Mommy gave it to me."

"First mommy?" Zachary asked in confusion. Suddenly, his eyes glowed a tad bit brighter and his expression became one of realization. "Oh. I see. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up anything sensitive."

"It's okay... new mommy and daddy treat me really nice!" She smiled a little. "I never really knew my first mommy and daddy."

"I see. Hey, you want to come with me and have some fun?"

TD chuckled at his son's request. It reminded himself of when he was young.

"What kinda fun?" Sugar Plum asked.

"Whatever is on your mind. You wish it, you got it. Within reason of course!"

"Well if you could make Daddy bark like a dog, that'd be funny." She giggled.

"Your wish is my command!" Zachary said dramatically. He spread his wings out and they started to glow.

"Uh, Chuck," TD stated, "I apologize ahead of time. I promise to cancel it afterwards."

"Why?" Suddenly Chuck's eyes flushed blank and he barked and yelped like a puppy dog, panting with his tongue out. TD and Twilight both couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. TD's horn then glowed and cancelled out the spell. But the two little ponies had already gotten their fun. Zachary especially was laughing so hard that he was on the floor.

"Haw haw, real funny." Chuck snarled. "Real cute kid you've got Will."

"What can I say?" TD said with a laugh. "He has my powers and his mother's heart. And apparently he has her mischievous side as well."

"Be thankful that he doesn't have my talent of subduing you," Twilight said cheekily.

"Careful Twi! You may have just jinxed us."

"Chuckie? Do you know where Sugar Plum is? I wanted to introduce her to the Apples." Pinkie came in through the back, a little less energized due to her pregnancy.

"Pinkie!" Twilight exclaimed with joy as she embraced her friend.

"Sugar Plum's right here Pinkie Pie," TD said. "Also, nice to see you again!"

"Hi Twilight." Pinkie smiled before yawning slightly. "Sugar Plum, Auntie Applejack wants to meet you." She smiled, leading her daughter to the back room.

"Cute kid." Chuck smiled at his daughter.

"She is," TD replied in agreement, not bothering to tell Chuck that Zachary was silently following them out of curiosity.

"William," Twilight said, "Zachary is taking off again."

"I know. But honestly, unless he picks fights, I don't see any danger. Plus, he's a good kid. May be a bit mischievous, but he has a good heart. Just like you."

"Oh, stop!" Twilight said playfully, blushing at his comment.

"He's a nice kid." Chuck said. "Just think, not too long from now I'll have two more."

"And I have no doubt that they'll be just as perfect children as you are a perfect father," Twilight replied kindly.

Suddenly, TD started changing into various different forms at a rapid pace. The forms were all random, although some were familiar. One form actually looked a lot like Olaf from Frozen. After a good ten seconds, TD stopped changing and stood before everyone in his human form.

"Yikes! A little warning next time!" He shouted to no one in particular.

"Okay Man-E-Faces, dial it back huh?" Chuck laughed.

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"They're coming," TD said bluntly. He then shouted loud enough for everyone in the tavern to hear.

"They're coming everyone! Please stand away from the wall opposite the stage!"

"Oh boy." Chuck sighed. "Alright everypony, do as he says." They made their way to the other side.

At first, nothing happened. Then suddenly, a large portal opened up on the wall and four figures emerged. The first was an anthropomorphic red fox with eyes that seemed to hold a look of one who was quite old. The second figure was also an anthropomorphic creature, but this one was a hedgehog who was also red in color and had a cheerful, childlike demeanor about him. The third figure was one that everypony had only just gotten used to seeing; a beautiful blue merpony with a purple gem on its chest. It seemed to be floating in midair, moving about through the air as if swimming. But the most breathtaking figure was the fourth one.

It was a pink earth pony mare who appeared to be around eight years old. Her eyes were as blue as the sea and she had a kind, gentle expression on her face. Instead of a mane, she had a set of hedgehog quills that had been styled in a fashionable manner; her tail wasn't a pony tail either, but a fish tail that was slightly larger than the average pony tail. Her Cutie Mark was a disco ball surrounded by musical notes. The group looked around them and the red hedgehog called out, "Hello Equestrians! It's so good to be back!"

"Welcome, welcome." Chuck smiled. "What can I get ya?"

"Surprise us," the hedgehog replied. "It doesn't really matter."

"Red! Bill!" Twilight called out. The Fox and Hedgehog turned towards her and their faces lit up even more.

"Twilight!" the two called out together. They rushed over to her and gave her a group hug.

"Uncle TD!" the mare called to TD and half ran, half flew over to him.

"Hi Serena," TD replied as he gave her a hug too. "How's my little Siren?" TD then turned to the merpony behind Serena and said kindly, "Sonata Dusk. It's good to see you again!"

"Nice to see you too," Sonata replied back with a smile.

"Happy to see you all." Chuck said. "Hey Cutie Pie! Bring Sugar Plum out here for a sec!" He called.

"Ah, you're starting a family already!" the hedgehog stated, having ended the hug with Twilight. "Well, took ya long to get married! But still, congratulations!"

"Red, stop," the Fox said kindly, but firmly. "You'll spook him. Mind readers aren't as common as you think."

"We're getting a family started yeah." Chuck nodded. "We adopted Sugar Plum not long after the wedding when we thought we couldn't have foals of our own, then, one day we find out Pinkie's carrying twins!" Chuck said.

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Serena remarked, joining the group conversation. She then turned to Chuck and her eyes seemed to get a little twinkle in them.

"Hi Mr. Chuck!"

By now, Sugar Plum had walked in to meet the newcomers. Serena took one look at her and smiled warmly.

"Hello Sugar Plum. My name's Serena. Pleased to meet you!" She held out one of her front hooves in a friendly gesture.

She shyly extended her hoof and shook it.

"Are we too late for the party?" a mare's voice asked from the door of the tavern. Everyone turned to see Shining Armor and Cadence in the doorway.

"Cadence! Shining Armor!" Twilight called them over to where they were standing. Just then, a young alicorn mare stepped out from behind the two leaders of the Crystal Empire. She was about nine to ten years old. Bill looked at the alicorn filly in joyful disbelief.

"Flurry Heart?"

"Bill Prower?" Flurry Heart asked back.

"It is you!" they both shouted with joy. The two rushed towards each other and embraced each other.

"The last time I saw you, you were still in diapers!" Bill exclaimed. "And now look at you! You're growing into a beautiful young mare."

"Good to see you could come out." Chuck welcomed them. "Shining, Cadence, this is Sugar Plum."

"Hello there!" the two addressed Sugar Plum kindly.

She looked at them shyly and backed away.

"What's with her?" Shining asked Chuck.

"She's kind of shy, spent the first five years of her life an orphan." Chuck explained.

"How old is she?" Cadence asked.

"Five and a half." Chuck said.

Suddenly, a pair of hooves reached up and covered Flurry Heart's eyes and a creepy voice said, "Reveal thy name!" Flurry, however, wasn't scared at all.

"Zachary, you feather head! Knock it off!"

Zachary chuckled and backed off.

"Okay, okay!" he said defensively, but not unkindly, "It was just a joke! I didn't mean any harm." It was then that he noticed Serena.

"Whoa...who's that?"

"I can hear you," Serena said with a giggle. "The name's Serena. Pleased to meet you, Zachary!"

"Please, just call me Zach," Zachary replied as he shook Serena's hoof.

"Ooh where's this heading?" Chuck watched.

Zach gave Chuck a glare, his eyes temporarily looking dangerous instead of friendly. He then turned back to Serena and his eyes returned to normal.

"Word of advice," TD said to Chuck. "Never bring that up around Zach until he's actually dating someone. He tends to get sensitive when people assume that he's dating someone he's not."

"I will definitely use caution around a child." Chuck joked. "I kid. Sure, I'll do that."

"Well, now that we're here- wait a second! Where's are the rest of girls?" Red asked.

"Applejack and Rainbow Dash are playing pool in the back, Fluttershy is with them but she hasn't played since 'the accident', and Rarity isn't here yet. Fashionably late, part of the norm." Chuck explained.

"Accident? What accid- oh," Red said, implying that he had seen Chuck's memory of the event. "Forget I asked."

"Daddy!" Serena shouted excitedly, "They have a karaoke machine and a stage!"

"Oh, I know where this is going," Bill said with a chuckle.

"Go ahead, I'll even put the coin in for you." Chuck said grabbing a coin and putting it in the slot, before yanking the string, pulling it out and tricking the machine, laughing mischeviously.

"Alrighty! Let's do this!" Red hot up on the stage, followed closely by Serena and Sonata. Red let Serena stand in front of the microphone before letting her call out in a surprisingly loud enough voice, "How's everybody?"

The patrons turned and watched her, cheering at her question.

"We've got some good songs for all of you to enjoy! But we one question to ask you first...are you ready to party?!"

"Way ahead of you." Chuck secretly swigged from his flask.

Serena started off with a simple song, causing everyone to dance with the music. Even Twilight and TD joined in, and while they had improved over the years, their dancing was still a little cringe worthy. Still, they obviously enjoyed themselves as Serena sang away. Her voice was beautiful to say the least.

 _Don't think about it_  
 _Just move your body_  
 _Listen to the music_  
 _Sing, oh, ey, oh_  
 _Just move those left feet_  
 _Go ahead, get crazy_  
 _Anyone can do it_  
 _Sing, oh, ey, oh_

 _Show the world you've got that fire (fire)_  
 _Feel the rhythm getting louder_  
 _Show the room what you can do_  
 _Prove to them you got the moves_  
 _I don't know about you,_

 _But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_  
 _Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_  
 _And we can do this together_  
 _I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _When you finally let go_  
 _And you slay that solo_  
 _'Cause you listen to the music_  
 _Sing, oh, ey, oh_  
 _'Cause you're confident, babe_  
 _And you make your hips sway_  
 _We knew that you could do it_  
 _Sing, oh, ey, oh_

 _Show the world you've got that fire (fire, baby)_  
 _Feel the rhythm getting louder_  
 _Show the room what you can do_  
 _Prove to them you got the moves_  
 _I don't know about you,_

 _But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_  
 _Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_  
 _And we can do this together_  
 _I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _I feel better when I'm dancing_  
 _I'm better when I'm dancing, aye, oh ey oh_

 _Feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_  
 _Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah,_  
 _Don't you know_  
 _We can do this together_  
 _Bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _(you got the moves, babe)_

 _I feel better when I'm dancing_  
 _I'm better when I'm dancing, hey_  
 _Feel better when I'm, yeah, yeah_

"After watching dancing like that, I could use a drink." Chuck laughed at TD and Twilight.

"Do I need to send Zach after you again, Chuck?" TD hollered, still in a good mood, "Or maybe get the perfect plan?"

"That's just fine thanks, I'll stick to Flask Gordon." He said.

Twilight just giggled at the two's comments. Meanwhile, Serena came up to the Mic and asked, "How was that?"

"Do free bird!" Cheese called.

"Cheese? Where have you been all this time?" TD demanded. He and Twilight were both standing upside down on the ceiling, so it was hard to take them seriously. That is, until TD's head did a literal 180 degree turn.

"I've been here all night!" He said.

"He's been working for me for almost two years now and this is his sixteenth time on the job." Chuck muttered.

"Ah..." TD nodded. "He gets WAY too much free time Chuck. Maybe you should do something about that."

"That's why I have another worker." Chuck said. "I don't mind, I hardly have to pay him."

"Whoo!" Zach's voice rang out, praising Serena's amazing singing voice. He then slipped off to another section of the tavern in search of Sugar Plum. Sugar Plum had been hiding in Chuck's office, hiding from the bustling noise of the party. Zach eventually found her and came over in a slow manner, trying not to startle her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nuthin'." She spun around in her dad's chair.

"Sugar Plum, please," Zach said gently, his eyes glowing softly in a comforting manner, "I know that tone. You're hiding away from the party, aren't you?"

"I'm just kinda shy... none of the other foals liked me at the orphanage. I'm still kinda getting used to my new home." She looked down. "Mommy and Daddy treat me real nice, but I'm scared one day they're gonna send me back." She admitted.

Zach was silent for a moment, then he gave her a comforting smile.

"I adopted a Timber Wolf cub when I was three. He had been abandoned by his pack because he was considered to be too weak. So I took him in with Mom and Dad's permission. He always referred to me as his daddy, probably because I was the one who found him first. Well, eventually he found out about his past and was afraid that I might give him up. But when I reminded him just how much he means to me and how much I care about him, he got over it. The way I see it is this: I may not be his biological parent, but I'm still his dad. The same goes for your new parents. They took you in when nopony else would, gave you a home, a new life, and made you a part of their family. And I guarantee that in their eyes, you're just like their own daughter, and they wouldn't trade you away for anything."

"I know... it's just... They adopted me when they thought they couldn't have foals, now that they can... I worry they won't want me."

"Just because they can have foals now doesn't mean that you're not worth anything to them. You're still their daughter and they love you."

"You think so?" She sniffed.

Zach gave her a smile, all his emotions seeming to carry into his eyes as they shone a little bit brighter.

"I know so."

Suddenly the door swung open and Chuck walked in. "Sugar Plum, there you are! I've been looking for you!" He smiled warmly at her. "Is everything okay?"

Zach didn't even try to hide as Chuck walked in, mainly because he had nothing to hide in the first place. He looked to Chuck and said, "I think it is now, sir."

"Well, that's good then, was something not okay before?" He asked curiously, looking between Zach and his daughter.

Zach gave Sugar Plum a kind glance as if to say, "Go ahead. I'll be right here for you."

"Daddy..." She began.

"Yes sweetheart?" Chuck asked. Sugar Plum looked down for a second before continuing.

"When you adopted me... you said that it was because you couldn't have foals of your own, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked. She then looked down and didn't want to continue.

"Do you want me to tell him?" a voice said softly in her mind. It was Zach's voice.

She nodded slowly.

Zach sighed.

"Mr. Chuck, Sugar Plum is scared that you and Pinkie will send her back to the orphanage one day."

"What?" Chuck asked. "Sugar Plum, why would you think that?" He went over to his daughter.

"B'cause, you adopted me when you thought you couldn't have foals, and now you and Mommy have foals on the way so... I thought you... you wouldn't want me anymore!" She admitted, starting to cry.

"Sugar Plum, we would never do that! When we saw you, you know what? We fell in love with you when we saw you. We completely forgot why we were adopting when we saw a little filly who needed somepony to love her. Just because we may not be your birth parents doesn't mean after the twins come along we'll love you any less. C'mere."

Chuck hugged her tightly, drying her tears. Zach smiled as he wiped away a tear from his own face. It was such a heartwarming sight to behold. Unlike most colts his age who might pretend that they weren't crying, Zach was more open in the matter.

"And you know what? When the twins come along, you're gonna have two other ponies who love you just as much as Mommy and I."

"Thank you Daddy..." She smiled.

"That's so beautiful!" Zach said aloud. He started crying a bit himself, not bothering to hide it from anyone else. All the time he still wore a smile on his face.

"Does your dad know you're in here?" Chuck asked him.

"Maybe, maybe not," Zach replied, drying his own tears with his wings. "Honestly, it's hard to tell sometimes. At the least, he knows that I'm not causing trouble."

"Mhm. Well, I think it's time to take the party back outside my office, do you wanna come Sugar Plum? I'll let you stand behind the bar with me." Chuck said.

"Okay Daddy." She smiled, jumping onto his back.

"Glad I could be of help to you, Sugar Plum. And you too, Mr Chuck," Zach said. He then lifted his wings and they glowed with energy, causing him to teleport out if the room.

"You'd better not have a crush on him." Chuck joked with Sugar Plum.

"Daaaddyy." She said.

Back in the main room, Serena was just starting to give a special announcement.

"Alright everyone! We've got a special contest in mind. For over one hundred years, my dad has remained the undefeated dance champion of both my world and others. Today, we want to see if we can change that! Here's how it's gonna work: you'll come up here and show off your best moves, then we'll have my dad show off his own. Those who don't chicken out will move on to a free-for-all head to head dancing competition. The winner claims the title of Dimensional Dancing Champion! Now, who wants to come up first?"

"Right here!" Cheese Sandwich sped up to her.

"Oooh! We have ourselves a challenger! What's your name stallion?"

"Cheese Sandwich!" He replied.

"Alright Cheese Sandwich, show us what you got!"

He began dancing at a fast pace, showing no sign of weariness, a couple ponies cheered loudly for him.

"Wow! That's impressive!" Serena stated. "Anypony else want to challenge that?"

There was silence for a moment, before Discord stepped forward. "I'd like to take a stab at it."

"The Spirit of Chaos himself has arrived! Let's see if he can spread chaos on the dance floor! In a good way, of course!"

Using his magic, he was able to accomplish a more impressive array of dancing than Cheese and many clapped and cheered.

"Don't you think the use of magic shouldn't be allowed?" Chuck asked Serena.

"Magic is allowed, so long as it is used solely for dancing purposes," Serena explained to Chuck and the audience. She then said a little louder, "Anyone else?"

Suddenly, an explosion was heard on the stage and a red mushroom cloud appeared on the stage. TD rose from the cloud and said with a smile, "I'll take a wack at it."

"This should be interesting." Chuck snickered.

TD smiled and said aloud to himself, "Transfer magic to the dancing areas...and hit it!"

TD suddenly started busting moves that rivaled that of Discord's. He even switched between his forms at times to make it interesting. The crowd applauded wildly, but loudest of all was Twilight and Zach, both of whom were apparently still on the ceiling.

"Not too bad." Chuck nodded approvingly.

"Wow! Uncle, you've outdone yourself again! Any more challengers?"

There wasn't much anypony else, until one stepped forward.

"Why not?" Chuck said smugly.

"Go get them, Chuckie!" Pinkie shouted encouragingly.

"Good luck, bro!" TD called.

Chuck preformed a series of dance moves "Not bad for a magic-less Earth pony huh?" He laughed dancing aerobically.

"Why do you think I allowed magic?" Serena said with a smirk. "My dad doesn't use magic either. I'd say that's a fair amount. Now then, Dad! Show them why you are called champion!"

Red stepped onto the stage. "Gladly," he said, smirking playfully as well.

"Oh boy." Chuck said.

Red pulled out a weird-looking chest and set it on the stage center. He then pulled up a large screen and a color pad. He connected them both to the chest and then addressed the crowd.

"This is a hexadecimal color code system, or in other words an advanced dance mat. That screen will pull up different moves that I must perform to open the chest. I have set it to the hardest difficulty. Let's see if I can do this..."

Red stepped onto the color pad and started off with a simple code, getting faster and faster as he went.

"Red, blue, green, yellow, orange, baby blue, pinkpurpleavocadoadobeglowkiwibrown, hey!"

At "hey", the music suddenly kicked off really fast and Red flawlessly performed all of the shown categories on screen. He even threw in a few of his own moves as well. When he was done, he stood to face the crowd as the chest opened up and revealed a huge pile of gold coins. The crowd went wild.

"That was nuts." Chuck remarked.

"Now it's time for head to head, boys! No more dance mats to save you! Shake hands and assume your positions!"

"So, I'm screwed." Chuck said to himself as the competition began.

Well, what Chuck said proved to be true, but not just for him. Red seemed to be everywhere on the stage, dancing up a storm (thankfully, that term wasn't literal). Not even TD could keep up for long. Eventually, Red had blown away the competition, leaving only himself still standing. The crowd seemed to lose it as a deafening applause rang throughout the tavern.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," Serena announced, "the winner and still undefeated champion, my father, Red the Hedgehog!"

Red bowed modestly as the crowd continued its applause.

"La dee da." Chuck went back to behind the bar.

"I thought you were good Daddy." Sugar Plum said sweetly.

"Thanks Sugar Plum." He smiled.

"At least you lasted for as long as you did," TD said, taking a seat nearby. He was breathing hard. "Without magic, I wouldn't have even lasted for thirty seconds."

"I thought you did great," Twilight said to TD, having finally decided to come down from the ceiling. "You definitely gave him a run for his money."

"Aww! Thanks Twi!"

TD pulled Twilight in for a quick kiss. A loud series of "aww!" and "eww!" came from the crowd as a result. Zachary was giggling from his ceiling perch.

"Speaking of which, where is my beloved?" Chuck asked, scanning the bar for Pinkie.

"Mommy went to the back room." Sugar Plum told him.

"Thanks Sweetheart." Chuck tussled his daughter's mane and went to the back room.

"Tell Pinkie not to stay away too long!" TD called. "I think Red's about to try something else soon! Or is that Zachary? I can't tell right now."

"Hey Cutie Pie, everything okay?" Chuck asked her, she was all by herself in the pool room.

"Yeah..." She was clearly lying.

"Oh no. No. I didn't hear anything!" TD said to himself. "Curse you chaotic powers!"

"What's wrong?" Chuck asked. "I can see something is wrong."

"Chuck... How are we going to do this?" She asked. "We haven't been married for even a year now, and we have three foals coming, what are we going to do?" She asked, normally she wouldn't be the one to think of that but pregnancy had made her more emotional.

"That's odd," TD said aloud.

"What's odd?" Twilight asked.

"Uh...I may be hearing Chuck and Pinkie in the back. Chaotic powers are a pain sometimes."

"Are you sure it isn't because the author wants you to hear it?"

"That's...actually a good point Twili- wait a minute. How did you-?"

Twilight chuckled.

"When you're married to a chaotic being, you pick up a few tricks."

TD nodded and continued to listen.

"We'll... we'll find a way. I'll talk to Quibble, Cheese, and Ivory, tell them there may be slight pay cuts, I might have to raise my prices, but... we'll find a way. Don't worry." Chuck hugged Pinkie, trying to comfort her.

"OR you could get smart and ask me to help!" TD shouted. He then covered his mouth, realizing too late how loud he had spoken.

"Well that was smart," Twilight muttered sarcastically.

"You know, some folks appreciate when other folks don't eavesdrop on their-CENSORED- Mother-CENSORED- conversations!" Chuck hollered from the back room.

"I am SO glad that I managed to make that spell work," TD said with relief. He then teleported in front of Chuck to confront him perfectly.

"Look, Chuck. I admit...that wasn't smart of me at all. But you should tell me this stuff more often. I could help in sooo many ways. So why don't you come for help?"

"I like to handle some things for myself, makes me feel a bit better when I do." He said. "We'll be fine as we are."

"I hope so. Just remember that sometimes, even when you don't want it, help is right around the corner."

There was a crash from outside the room and Twilight was heard shouting, "William, we got a problem!"

"Oh dear!" TD sighed, then ran out if the room. "Zachary! Get the insect repellent! Things might get ugly!"

"Which one?" he called back.

"The big one! The really big one!"

"This is just great, I better not have to fumigate my bar again!" He put extra emphasis on again to show his frustration with whatever hassle this would be. A loud "boom!" was heard from the tavern. Upon entering, TD and Twilight were seen clearing away a large ant the size of a dog. The entire tavern had been wrecked, but a quick "snap" of TD's fingers fixed it up like nothing had ever happened. All around, the visitors were having conversation with each other.

Bill and Flurry Heart were talking to each other over in one area, and seemed to be catching up with each other well; Red and Sonata were talking to a young couple near the stage, the later was asking Red how he was able to perform so well; and Zachary was talking to Sugar Plum while flying with his wings, somehow managing to fly upside down.

"Just remember we'll be okay." Chuck smiled at his wife. "Want to join the party?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Alright all you lovely couples!" Serena's voice came on the microphone, "It's time for a little slow dance! Grab your special somepony and take it away."

TD smiled when he heard this and turned to Twilight, who was also wearing a smile. Apparently, she was thinking the same thing.

"May I have this next dance, my lady?" TD asked her playfully.

"You may," she replied, standing on her hind legs as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I, uh, know that you're married and all," Flurry Heart said to Bill, "but...would you-?"

Bill chuckled. "Say no more, pretty filly!"

Flurry smiled at her dear friend as they too joined the group of dancing couples.

"Uh, Mr Chuck?" Zach's voice called out. "Your daughter just asked me, and well, I need permission!"

"She did huh?" He asked, he perched down so he was looking eye to eye with him, giving him the 'protective dad' look he had been practicing. "Well... go ahead." He smiled. "Speaking of which, Pinkie, my beloved, may I have this dance?"

"Of course Chuckie." She smiled holding his hoof.

"Looks like that's a yes," Zach said to Sugar Plum. The lights had dimmed by now, making his eyes glow in the low light. However, unlike his dad's eyes, they glowed with kindness, comfort, and friendliness.

Chuck and Pinkie looked over at Zach and their daughter.

"You're a good dad Chuckie." Pinkie smiled.

"I know." He kissed her.

The slow dance started up for real now and other than Serena's beautiful singing, the room was practically silent.

"Well, glad to see that everything is working out," TD said to Twilight. They had once again managed to get onto the ceiling somehow.

"I am too," Twilight said. "But do you know what was the best part about tonight?"

"What?"

"This."

Twilight gave TD a kiss, startling him for only a short moment before he returned it. Below them, Zachary made a mock gagging sound before giggling at his parents' affection towards each other.

"Well, guess that started," he said to Sugar Plum.

"Well, they grossed Zach out, guess it's our turn." Chuck grinned at Pinkie before they shared a long kiss.

"Ewww Mommy and Daddy are kissing!" Sugar Plum gagged.

"You'll get used to it," Zach reassured her.

"You sure will." Chuck snickered looking over at his daughter.

"Hey Sugar Plum, you want to join the ones up above us?" Zach asked. Up above, other than TD, Red and Sonata could also be seen as well, although they weren't upside down like the other two. It was odd, yet heartwarming to see the Hedgehog dancing with the Siren, considering that she was almost three times bigger than he was in length.

"Okay." Sugar Plum smiled.

"If you get scared or anything, let me know and I'll bring us back down," Zach told her. His wings glowed a bit and they floated up into the sky until they were only a few feet away from the ceiling.

She looked down and laughed. "Mommy! Daddy! Look at me!"

Zachary chuckled. It was understandable for somepony to react that way to what was happening. Most sentient beings didn't get the chance to experience such luxuries like he and his father did. But if it made Sugar Plum happy, it made him happy too.

Chuck smiled seeing his daughter happy, he turned and looked into his wife's eyes. "Yeah, we're gonna be okay." He smiled at her.

"I know we will." She smiled.

"And that concludes this story," TD said to those reading this. "Drop a like, leave a comment, and I'll see you all in the next video!"

"Wrong reference, William!" Twilight remarked with a giggle.

"Oh, you're right! Shoot! Well, I ruined the ending..."

* * *

 **Well, not entirely TD. XD**

 **Drop a like, leave a review, and check out _Impressionsguy_ 's content as well as our other "do-together" story, _TD and Chuck's Misadventure_.**

 **I may try doing this again with _Impressionsguy_ or maybe I could do this with one of you guys! Let me know what you think, whether by Reviews or PM's.**

 **Cya later!**

 **Edit: Song used is _Better When I'm Dancin'_ by Meghan Trainor.**


End file.
